The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system, method, and computer program product for selecting a power management mode in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include one or more power management modes that allow a system to reduce power consumption under certain circumstances. For a system to take advantage of a power management mode, the system typically needs to include hardware and/or software support for the mode. Some operating systems, for example, support certain power management modes but do not support other power management modes.
It would be desirable for an information handling system to be able to select the most beneficial power management mode for that system based on the available resources of the system. Accordingly, what is needed is a system, method, and computer program product for selecting a power management mode in an information handling system.